


Not If I Have Anything To Say About It

by chimeradragon



Series: Not!verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Protective!Derek, possessed!stiles, talk of killing Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's right hand was wrapped firmly around Chris' throat, teeth bared and claws out, as he bodily hauled the Hunter backward, aiming to slam him against a wall. The wolf completely ignored the gun aimed at his temple, anger flowing through him at the mere suggestion that had been offered. </p><p>"He has to die," Chris gritted out, teeth just as bared as Derek's were.</p><p>Based of previews from before 3b started and episode 3x17(silverfinger)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not If I Have Anything To Say About It

Things had spiraled out of control in less time than it took to cough at the awkwardness in the room. 

Derek's right hand was wrapped firmly around Chris' throat, teeth bared and claws out, as he bodily hauled the Hunter backward, aiming to slam him against a wall. The wolf completely ignored the gun aimed at his temple, anger flowing through him at the mere suggestion that had been offered. 

"He has to die," Chris gritted out, teeth just as bared as Derek's were. His finger was steady on the trigger of his gun. "And I'll go through you if I have to. It has to be done. I'm sorry."

Allison stared at her father in mute horror as she watched the stand-off. Scott pressed against one side and Isaac on the other. Kira's gasp of surprise broke the silence of the room as she walked in on Derek's claws digging in slightly harder. 

"I don't care what your 'friend' told you," Derek snarled, eyes flashing. "We'll find another way. It's only because of Stiles that you're even here right now to threaten him." He pressed his lips together, body tense as he glared into the blue eyes of the man before him. 

"Katashi," Chris replied, venom dripping from his words. "Isn't really a friend, but he owes me a debt and he's honest. We have to do what must be done. And I'll do it if I have to. I promise it'll be quick. He won't feel a thing." A pained expression crosses the Hunter's face but he quickly schools it back to a neutral one.

"And I said not a chance," Derek snarled as he pushed harder, blood just starting to well into the cuts his claws were making as his eyes flashed blue in challenge. 

"What would we tell the Sheriff?" Scott asked, voice quiet but firm. "There's gotta be another way. Something we can do to save him."

Christ kept his head motionless and his gun trained on Derek as he moved his eyes to try and spot Scott. "Katashi said there's no cure. You let the Oni do what they came to do. They'll get rid of the dark spirit and leave. Or we can kill it in it's chosen vessel. If the Oni kill Stiles it's going to be messy and very painful. Do you want to watch him impaled and hauled into the air on five swords while he bleeds out slowly?"

Scott swallowed hard and shook his head, hands moving to grip Allison and Kira.

"We won't have much time then, but we're not letting them get Stiles," Derek insisted as he flexed his hand slightly in shock and nearly dropped Chris. 

"Fine. Have it your way. But if he attacks me, I'm defending myself. Simple as that," Chris replied as he slowly pulled his gun back in a show of trust. 

Derek watched and listened for the lie. He heard none and nodded as he slowly retracted his claws and pulled his hand back. 

"We have until sunset to figure something out," Scott said with a determined look in his eye. "We've got a lot of work to do."

End


End file.
